


Sayonara

by bollatay



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bollatay/pseuds/bollatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and do not profit from these writings in any way.</p><p>A/N: The story I wrote to satisfy my curiosity over Madara's mention of Itachi's 'lover', even though I know that doesn't make sense since Itachi killed his lover (the way I see it, that has to mean Shisui *in my head*). If Itachi seems OOC at all please bear in mind this is his younger self.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sayonara

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and do not profit from these writings in any way.
> 
> A/N: The story I wrote to satisfy my curiosity over Madara's mention of Itachi's 'lover', even though I know that doesn't make sense since Itachi killed his lover (the way I see it, that has to mean Shisui *in my head*). If Itachi seems OOC at all please bear in mind this is his younger self.

Measured footsteps carried the young Uchiha prodigy through the family home. Such footsteps would not attract the attention of his mother or brother but if either saw him they would know his state of mind in an instant. Upon reaching his room at the opposite end of the mansion from the meeting room he wrenched the door open, ran inside and used the remainder of his rational thought to make sure he didn't slam the door.

Itachi stood in the centre of his bedroom, panting. Now he had escaped to the confines of his own private sanctuary he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. So he stood there glaring at his bedroom door, clenching and unclenching his hands. He wasn't even sure how he felt at this moment in time. He was angry, most certainly, yet he couldn't decide who he was angry at. Was it his father? Or the village elders? Or himself? Such strong and confusing emotions were somewhat foreign to Itachi and they were definitely not welcome. If there was one thing Itachi liked, it was control; he liked to be able to control what happened around him, the people he knew and most of all he liked... no, _needed_ to be in control of himself.

As Itachi stood there he could feel his control slowly coming back to him. He sorted through his emotions, _carefully... meticulously_. He organised his thoughts to the best of his ability, pulling the thoughts that were needed at this time to the forefront of his mind and burying those which would hinder his goals behind carefully constructed mental barriers. There was a lot resting on his shoulders, Itachi knew, and he couldn't afford to let human emotions interfere with his ultimate mission.

Suddenly something hit the window, the insignificant sound was barely detectable through the deep rumble of a summer storm but it still had Itachi in a ready fighting stance in seconds with kunai at his fingertips. Had he perhaps missed the trace of an enemy's chakra? Would emotions shape his downfall as they had done for so many other shinobi? Itachi edged closer to the window, sharingan eyes scanning the darkness through the rivulets of rainwater running down the glass. A second later those same eyes widened as Itachi drew a surprised gasp.

He stood stock still in shock for a moment before releasing his breath with a short huff. Replacing his kunai back in their holster he set steady hands on the latch and clicked it open. The window was immediately hoisted upwards to allow a tall man to slide inside. The intruder straightened as Itachi quickly closed the window. He shook his head spraying the younger man with droplets of rainwater. A flash of annoyance flickered across Itachi's face as he flipped a few loose strands of black hair away from his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure senpai?" he asked with ice edging his voice.

"Do I need a reason to drop in on my colleague?" Kakashi asked smoothing his hair back only to have it bounce out to one side in its usual unruly style.

"Hn, when you come in from a heavy storm to drip on my carpet I think you do."

"Ah..." Kakashi looked down at his shoes, where an area of carpet was saturated with water. "Sorry about that," he said shifting his feet uncomfortably.

"Don't be," Itachi strode calmly over to sit on his bed. "So... why are you here?"

"Well actually... there isn't a real reason. I just got back from a mission with my team and thought I'd see how you were."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah I can see that now, but it didn't feel that way a minute ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi, I could sense your chakra a mile away and it was fluctuating to all hell."

Itachi scowled, looking away from his fellow ANBU. Had he really been that careless with his chakra? It wasn't like him to let others sense his emotions and if Kakashi had sensed them from nearby he was almost certain his father had.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" asked Kakashi, the man had seated himself on the floor directly in front of Itachi, making sure he kept within his circle of already wet carpet.

"Nothing is wrong Kakashi-senpai," Itachi lied smoothly looking earnestly into his senpai's eyes.

Kakashi continued to watch him and after a moment Itachi remembered how stubborn Kakashi could be. Deciding on a half-truth, Itachi spoke again.

"You know how much my father winds me up," he said, knowing Kakashi wouldn't be satisfied but hoping he'd settle for this reason.

Kakashi nodded, "Still it is unlike you to allow him in this far, are you sure there is nothing else?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Itachi simply nodded.

Kakashi nodded too and the two men sank into a silence neither felt like breaking. Itachi felt completely in control now; he had successfully headed Kakashi off in conversation and although he knew the man would bring this up again Itachi still felt a certain satisfaction at knowing he could handle the silver-haired shinobi with a certain amount of grace. Itachi was content to just sit here in the man’s presence for the moment. Kakashi always seemed to give off an aura of calm and Itachi needed that right now, not that he'd ever admit needing the company of another person to _anyone... ever._

After a while Kakashi began to feel a little uncomfortable on the floor in his soaking wet clothes.

"Do you wish me to leave?" he asked quietly.

"If you have somewhere better to be then I suppose you should," replied Itachi leaning back on his hands.

"You know I don't," Kakashi said with a sad undertone to his voice; he really didn't have anywhere better to be.

"You are welcome to wait out the storm, Kakashi-senpai. I'm sure I can find you some dry clothes."

Kakashi glanced at the window, "A kind offer but maybe I should be getting home now; it is late and this looks to be an all-nighter." He climbed to his feet and sighed looking at the wet patch on the floor. "Sorry about the carpet," he offered.

"It is of no matter."

"Then I'll bid you goodnight, Itachi-kun."

"Goodnight, senpai."

Itachi watched as his colleague climbed easily out of the window and swung back onto the roof from where he'd come. Reaching down Kakashi pushed the window closed. The last thing Itachi saw of him was his silver hair flicking out of sight.

Itachi walked slowly over to the windowsill and set a hand on the latch. Somehow he didn't want to lock the window now, but it would be foolish to leave it unlocked. It was not as though a measly lock could stop a shinobi but it would give warning of an attack. His shinobi-sense getting the best of him, Itachi flicked the latch over feeling his mood worsen slightly now his colleague was gone. Kakashi really did have a positive effect on him.

***

Later that night Itachi lay in bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Sleep just wasn't coming to him as easily tonight. Itachi couldn't understand why it escaped him. Sleep was merely a function of the body that allowed it to recover from daily routine and as Itachi's daily routine involved vigorous training, he should have no trouble sleeping.

Itachi sighed and rolled over looking towards the window. A small part of him missed the company of his fellow ANBU agent, the same part of him that had hoped Kakashi would get back from his mission safely. Itachi sighed again, forced himself to roll over to face the opposite wall and did his best to suppress that small part of himself.

***

Back in his flat Kakashi sunk into the thick covers of his bed with relief. He was warm, clean and, most importantly, dry. The mission had gone smoothly as he knew it would do. He had taken a detour into the Uchiha compound caught in decision over visiting Itachi when he had sensed the young mans chakra in its unstable state.

Kakashi knew he worried about the younger man more than he should do, but the fact was he cared. He wasn't entirely sure why he cared so much and therefore put it down to the fact that Itachi was special. He was an oddity and a prodigy, the type of person that was encountered so rarely that Kakashi felt the need to treasure him.

Kakashi tutted to himself, 'Imagine what Itachi would think if he knew I wanted to 'Treasure him,' it sounds weird even in my head.'

But all the same Kakashi was drawn to Itachi; a true elite ninja. Kakashi had spent his childhood watching his father, the legendary White Fang of Konoha and then later his sensei, Konoha's Yellow Flash. Both had been legendary ninja and both had earnt their own titles. Now he was once more in the presence of a legend; the Uchiha prodigy. But he knew Itachi could not be compared to his father or sensei, for both had been ultimately ruled by emotions and Uchiha's were known for overcoming emotional barriers. Itachi was a true Uchiha.

Staring hard at the peeling paint of the ceiling, Kakashi examined his feelings. He felt that even if he couldn't be honest with anyone else, the least he could do was be honest with himself. The fact of the matter was that he looked at Itachi in way that was altogether entirely inappropriate. Itachi was different and because of that he distanced himself from people. Kakashi saw the way he shied away from unnecessary human contact with anyone excepting his little brother and, dare he say it, Kakashi himself. This, perhaps, was why Kakashi treasured each moment he spent in the others company.

But recently Itachi seemed to be a changed man. Kakashi knew Sasuke had picked up on the change as well but neither could guess what was different in Itachi's world and Kakashi doubted he would ever know; Itachi's barriers were strong and not easily broken.

Exhausted from his mission as well as his thoughts, Kakashi slipped into dreams haunted by a pale skinned man with flowing black hair and piercing red eyes.

***

In the early hours of the next morning Itachi awoke and opened his eyes, scowling immediately at the scratchy feeling that came from lack of sleep. Itachi had gained very little sleep that night but he would not allow that to hinder his daily training. He was washed, dressed and equipped before the sun had fully risen. Itachi secured his long hair back with a tie as he left the confines of his room.

The house was quiet as he walked along the wooden walkway bordering the mansion's interior garden. As Itachi passed Sasuke's bedroom, he paused. Cracking the door open slightly, Itachi peered in. His younger brother lay curled into a ball clutching at his covers, a look of pure innocence adorning his delicate features. Itachi sighed sadly; the village elders asked too much.

Outside of the Uchiha compound Itachi took a deep breath of fresh air; it was good to be free of that prison for the moment even though he knew he would have to return later. He inhaled the forest scents of tree sap and dewy grass. He was in the same place where he had brought Sasuke recently, his brother had hurt his ankle trying to match Itachi's skill with kunai. The targets were positioned on the surrounding trees and Itachi set to work trying out different combos in order to hit the targets. He back-flipped off a nearby trunk deftly throwing three kunai to hit the two topmost targets and the one in the blind-spot, landing easily a few metres away. He could have gone for the most complex techniques from the start but Itachi knew that it was essential to have all the basics perfected before practicing new techniques. A clever shinobi knew that in order to perfect the most complex moves the basics must be firmly established as building blocks to work from. On an ANBU mission there could be any number of hidden enemies which meant a shinobi had to be prepared for every type of attack and be sure to leave no openings, therefore it was essential that he was aware of every target and could reach them all without a moments hesitation.

"Surely you don't call that training?" called a cool voice from the treetops.

Itachi answered without hesitation having already sensed his partner’s chakra nearby, "It is the best I can do without someone to spar with."

"Is that an invitation?" asked Kakashi landing directly behind Itachi.

Itachi shrugged, not bothering to turn, "Take it as you will."

Kakashi did not wait for any other words to be exchanged. He instantly struck out at his partners back and was not surprised when Itachi dodged it easily, at the same time throwing a punch at his face. Kakashi ducked into a spinning kick aimed at Itachi's shins but the other jumped and used Kakashi's shoulders to somersault over him. Itachi landed behind Kakashi who rolled away to avoid a well placed kick that would have connected with the back of his head. Itachi quickly regained his balance and ran at Kakashi raining blows down on the other who was forced to block the hits as he waited for an opening that allowed him to strike at Itachi's side.

The pair continued to fight finding that they were still quite evenly matched. Their breath came in short gasps as the two shinobi fought, still obeying their unspoken agreement of taijutsu only and no weapons. Itachi was thoroughly enjoying the burn in his muscles as he fought one of the few shinobi who presented a real challenge. He knew that if he allowed his eyes to bleed to the sharingan he could beat Kakashi, but this wasn't an enemy and it was against the rules of their sparring match or Kakashi would have used his own sharingan by now, besides, Itachi found it much more satisfying to fight without using his bloodline capability.

One could almost compare the sparring match to an intricate and dangerous dance. The fighting partners moved with precision, reading each others moves to such an extent that it could almost be a planned routine. Kakashi had discarded his flak jacket choosing mobility over help from scrolls and Itachi's hair had come loose from its tie in the midst of his onslaught.

Itachi, with the advantage of youth, drove a tiring Kakashi backwards. Kakashi felt his back connect with a tree as Itachi's fist came flying towards his face. At the last second he shifted his head to the left causing Itachi's fist to collide with the wood at his back. Moving quickly, Kakashi grabbed the younger mans wrist in his right hand and Itachi's neck in his other, forcing the young ANBU to turn. He switched their positions effectively pinning Itachi to the tree.

They remained in this position as time itself seemed to freeze. Kakashi could feel Itachi's neck move as he drew quick breaths and the other mans free hand scrunching the black material of his shirt. They were so close, Kakashi could make out every detail of the others face; the delicate flush coating his usually pale cheeks, the long lashes that fluttered over half lidded eyes and the depth of those eyes... so dark.

Itachi's thoughts seemed to be moving extra slowly. His brain had apparently sacrificed intelligence in favour of instinctual fighting. All he could hear was the pounding of blood in his ears and it was blocking out all rational thought. No that wasn't correct: he was blocking out all rational thought; the man who currently had him pinned against a tree seemed to have blocked out everything save for that one grey eye that watched him hungrily. He didn't understand why he was being looked at this way or why he suddenly felt completely naked. A voice told him he should be working to regain some form of control, but that voice was also drowned out by the man in front of him as Kakashi leaned even closer.

Kakashi paused as his brain battled his body. His body screamed at him to kiss the special person before him but his brain told him to back away and cover this awkward moment with a declaration of his victory in their sparring match. He began to pull away releasing Itachi's wrist.

But he had barely moved an inch when the hand fisting his shirt tightened pulling him closer again as Itachi reached up with his newly released hand and set it on Kakashi cheek, fingers running over the edge of his mask. He'd made the move now and Itachi wasn't about to stop, not that he felt as though he could stop at this point. Pulling the mask down in one swift movement, Itachi caught his first ever glimpse of Kakashi's face. The disappearance of the ever present mask revealed smooth skin, a strong jaw-line and perfectly pink lips. Itachi had very little time to appreciate the gorgeous sight as those lips descended on his own.

Kakashi kissed the young man hungrily as he'd dreamt of doing for countless nights now. Itachi's breathless gasp was soon stifled as Kakashi took the chance to plunge his tongue into Itachi's mouth. The other moaned at the sensation of Kakashi's tongue sliding over his own. Kakashi shivered at the combination of the rare and delicious sound and Itachi's long fingers pulling at the silver hair at the bottom of his neck.

As they broke for air Kakashi rested his forehead against the other's. Hearing their hitae-ite clash Itachi frowned; it was a reminder of their positions he didn't need.

"What am I doing...?" the muttered question came from Kakashi even as Itachi thought it.

"I was under the impression you were kissing me," replied Itachi coldly.

"Yes..." Kakashi started to pull away. "But I shouldn't have done that."

"Hn you make it sound like it was all you," Itachi said sullenly crossing his arms. He was extremely annoyed; for a moment there he had been able to escape and act on emotions without a second thought. He hadn't felt at all like himself and it had been a huge relief.

"I meant that I shouldn't have started it. I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"Hn, I'm sorry too," Itachi walked away stopping briefly to pick up his discarded flak vest, yet another reminder of who they were and his mission. 'Sorry I didn't remove our hitae-ite earlier.'

***

Back at his apartment Kakashi threw his hitae-ite on the dresser where it lay next to his wolf patterned ANBU mask the rest of his ANBU gear scattered on the floor. He stormed into his bedroom and let himself fall flat on his mattress with a deep sigh.

What had he been thinking? He had acted rashly and let emotions cloud his better judgement causing him to momentarily forget every rule he had made for himself concerning the young Uchiha.

And it had felt good.

Shinobi all lived by the rules but none more so than Kakashi. _'Those ninja who don't follow the rules and regulations are called trash!'_ Kakashi groaned and buried his face in his pillow as his own words came back to him. But with them came the words of another, _'Those who don't care about their companions are even worse trash!'_ as Obito's words assaulted his mind Kakashi rolled over to stare at the cracked ceiling.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't mean 'care' about them in _that_ way." Kakashi muttered to himself.

All the same he had acted on emotions just for a brief moment and a shinobi must kill all emotion. Apparently Kakashi couldn't trust himself to be that close to Itachi without doing something stupid.

But in that fleeting moment of 'stupidity' he had been free from the confines of the shinobi laws. He had felt properly alive for the first time in a long time. Kissing the young man had resulted in the elation he got from sparring with the Uchiha prodigy being increased tenfold. These were dangerous thoughts for a shinobi to have, for a ninja would always be forced to put his country first which usually made affairs of the heart painful.

Kakashi sighed and dragged himself towards the shower to wash away the sweat and dirt picked up during their impromptu sparring match.

***

Itachi was confused and he didn't like it! Or was the problem that he had liked _it_?

He lay flat on his back on his bed having removed all reminders of his ANBU duty from sight. ANBU had no personal thoughts, they were emotionless tools, and that wasn't Itachi right now. He knew what he had to do, he had a mission and it was his duty to fulfil it. But that didn't mean he wanted to! It was more than just another assassination that the village elders asked of him; it was an extermination. A part of him wanted to tell them to find someone else even as he knew that wasn't an option. It could only be done by him; an eye for an eye. He was the only one who could stop the Uchiha clan's treacherous plans and he had to stop them, he would not allow their selfish actions to trigger the _forth_ Secret World War. The Uchiha clan was ultimately stubborn and that would be their downfall; if they had listened to Sandaime's negotiations Itachi would not be forced to do this.

By the end of tomorrow night they would be dead and Itachi would be an S class criminal.

That was how it had to be... but maybe...

Itachi sat up opening his eyes to stare out of the window at the setting sun. Perhaps he could make this last week even more memorable than it was already...

Itachi ran a hand through his long hair in an agitated gesture, it was still loose from its usual tie. He thought he should be allowed to do what _he_ wanted just this once but he knew if he visited his sparring partner tonight it would make his mission even harder.

One thing was certain, love and war did not mix well.

***

As night fell properly Itachi climbed out of the shower having made his decision. He had avoided dinner and shunned his brother much to Sasuke's annoyance. His dark eyed gaze skimmed over his ANBU regulation outfit as he dressed in plain black clothes instead. As he slipped out of his bedroom window Itachi looked back at his ANBU mask. Tonight he would be himself for the last time before a mask of another kind was firmly secured to his face.

The night was warm and the humidity told of a coming storm. Itachi leapt lightly over the rooftops of the Uchiha compound and then onto the rooftops of villagers peaceful homes. As promised, the night sky was soon lit by a flash of electricity as it tore through the sky in the direction of the main gates. Thunder rolled over the village as Itachi reached the roof of his destination. By counting the seconds between lightening and thunder Itachi judged the storm was a while away yet.

Itachi took a moment to rethink his decision. He figured he owed this to himself; a last night of honesty before entering into a life of lies and deceit. A part of him was reluctant to increase the pain that Kakashi would undoubtedly feel as a result of tomorrow's mission. But another part of him wanted to show the other man this honest side of himself for the last time. This part of Itachi was currently siding with his own desire.

Spreading an even layer of chakra through the soles of his feet Itachi walked over the edge of the roof to hang upside down from the overhang. From his position he could look directly into Kakashi's bedroom. A small smile adorned his darkened features to see the older man looking right back at him from where he lay in bed. Itachi set both hands on the window and slid it to the side. Then he swung inside, landing with perfect balance on Kakashi's bedroom floor.

"How did you know I would come?" he asked, straightening from his crouched position.

Kakashi propped himself up on one elbow to look at the other better. "I didn't," he said truthfully.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. He kicked off his shinobi sandals and walked slowly over to the bed removing his shirt as he went.

Kakashi's eyes flicked to the side as the fabric flew carelessly to the floor. But there was a much more appealing sight demanding his attention as Itachi reached the edge of his bed.

"Itachi... I-" Kakashi didn't know what he was going to say but he never got the chance.

"Just... don't think for once, hmm?" Itachi spoke softly as he knelt on Kakashi's bed pushing the man back down on his pillow with a gentle hand on his chest.

Kakashi just nodded; if Itachi didn't want to think about the implications of their actions he sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up. The boy may be young but he had proven his maturity a million times over and was capable of making his own decisions. Besides Kakashi was more than willing to give Itachi what he wanted.

Itachi braced himself with one hand next to Kakashi's head whilst he let his fingers trail experimentally over the man’s bare torso leaving goose-bumps in their wake. His fingers traced Kakashi's collarbone and ran up his neck before settling at his cheek.

"You don't wear a mask to bed..." Itachi observed, a teasing tone in his voice. "So if someone were to sneak in here at night your mystery face would be revealed."

"I like to think no one would be able to sneak in here."

"Oh?" a sly smile spread across Itachi's features. "Maybe I'll have to try it," even as he said it he knew he wouldn't be able to... but tonight he had promised himself he wouldn't think that way.

"Ah but I would recognise your chakra anywhere," replied Kakashi.

"I'm sure you would."

Itachi pressed his lips to his senpai's for the second time that day. He felt Kakashi's fingers thread into the loose tresses of his black hair and ran his tongue over the older mans lips. As their mouths melded together Itachi let his tongue retreat, inviting the other into his own mouth. He swung one leg over Kakashi's hips so that he could straddle the man and press his heated groin closer.

Itachi could feel that Kakashi was holding back, he kept waiting for Itachi to make his moves. True, Itachi usually liked to be in control, but not now! Today, during their sparring, Itachi had felt Kakashi's power and dominance. He had enjoyed not having to decide things for himself for once. He hadn't been in control, his emotions had been in control and Kakashi had been the one controlling his emotions.

He bit gently at Kakashi's lip pressing his hand over the taut muscles of a toned abdomen. Then he leaned in close to nibble on the man’s earlobe.

"Do me a favour, senpai," he whispered in a needy voice. "Don't hold back."

Kakashi gave a deep throated groan as his strong hands worked on pulling Itachi closer. Then they were rolling over. Itachi allowed the older man to smother him in delicious heat as Kakashi kissed him again. This time Itachi felt that dominance as Kakashi pushed him for what he wanted.

Breaking away Kakashi breathed over the Uchiha's lips, "You don't know what you do to me."

Itachi looked up into mismatched eyes so full of meaning and need that he knew he had done the right thing by coming here tonight. "Then show me," he replied in a voice that matched Kakashi's own lust.

Kakashi immediately leaned down, his lips meeting Itachi's once more before moving away to press searing kisses to the raven's collarbone. The rough pad of a thumb brushed over one pink nipple sending sparks through Itachi's body as Kakashi's mouth continued it's descent. Whilst Kakashi's hands unzipped Itachi's trousers he dipped his tongue into the dimple of Itachi's abdomen causing the younger shinobi to buck his hips at the unusual sensation. The silver haired man looked up, his chin nudging the bulge in Itachi's trousers, so that he could admire the sight of the gorgeous and currently vulnerable young man. Itachi's hair was spread across Kakashi's pillow and his cheeks were flushed as he looked down at that mask free face. Kakashi pressed his lips to the head of Itachi's swollen member which was still hidden by the thin fabric of his pants. He heard Itachi suck in a quick breath but he still wasn't making those noises that Kakashi badly wanted to hear.

Itachi felt those strong hands remove his trousers and boxer-briefs in one sweeping move and failed to hold back small whimper as the head of his penis caught on the rough fabric before springing free in the cold air. Glancing down he saw Kakashi's hungry expression and understood; the man had been waiting for him to make some real sounds. 'Well,' Itachi thought, 'He's going to have to work a bit harder than that. I'm sure he'll appreciate the challenge.'

Kakashi caught the look on Itachi's face; it was the same look he had before they began sparring. 'Figures he'd bring that competitive nature into the bedroom,' thought Kakashi to himself as he gave the cock before him one long lick from base to head. Then he took the head into his mouth sucking gently and flicking his tongue over the slit. For his efforts he heard a muffled moan and looked up from his administrations to see Itachi biting his lip.

Kakashi moved up Itachi's body with a triumphant smile on his face. Wrapping his hand around the others straining member he claimed Itachi's lips in a demanding kiss, swallowing the young shinobi's uncontained moans. Kakashi let out a low moan when he felt a hand rubbing him through his jogging bottoms. Even as Itachi thrust up into Kakashi's fist, his nimble fingers dipped into Kakashi's pants wrapping around his thick member and stroking him to Kakashi's rhythm. The room was filled with Kakashi's guttural moans and Itachi's higher pants.

Kakashi knew if they carried on like this he'd go over the edge all too soon so, much as it pained him, he removed his hand from Itachi's burning flesh. As he leaned over the Uchiha, Itachi took the opportunity to taste Kakashi's own skin, taking a nipple between his teeth he bit gently before soothing over the erected nub with his tongue. As Itachi continued his erotic caresses Kakashi struggled to locate a certain tube in his bedside cabinet. Finally he drew back with several new red marks on his neck and a tube of lube in his hand.

Itachi shivered as the older shinobi ran his hands up the raven's thighs, his thumbs grazing the sensitive skin on their inner sides as he spread Itachi's legs. With slicked fingers Kakashi traced the raven's pucker before pressing one digit into the tight hole. Itachi forced himself to relax as Kakashi pushed a second finger in and began to scissor them gently. The third finger stung but Itachi could feel Kakashi's eyes on him and refused to show any pain.

As Kakashi moved his fingers in and out he curled them slightly. He knew he'd found what he was looking for when Itachi bucked into his fingers with a guttural moan. The Uchiha groaned in disappointment when Kakashi removed his fingers but was soon comforted by the feel of a blunt head nudging at his entrance. The invasion was smooth and slow but Itachi still had to maintain the tight control of his facial features to hide the burning pain as he was breached. Itachi's eyes had reflexively clamped shut but as Kakashi fully sheathed himself the man's breath hitched and Itachi chanced a glance at him. That handsome face had never looked more beautiful to Itachi. His expression was infinitely precious and displayed such honest adoration Itachi knew he would never forget this moment. Itachi reached up and traced shaking fingers along the powerful jaw line and elegant cheekbones stopping at that one sharingan eye which flawlessly memorised his every move. A sudden desire to disconnect himself with everything to do with his clan prompted him to stroke that scarred eyelid closed. Kakashi obeyed and Itachi found this small show of deference wiped the burning pain from his body. The feeling of being so full overwhelmed him and he rocked his hips in encouragement. Kakashi's relieved expression as he was permitted to pull out and thrust back in would have made Itachi chuckle if the sensations this new action produced weren't so strikingly pleasurable.

It was perfect. Every inch of Itachi's body felt like it was burning in welcome flames. Delicious pain mingled with bursts of pleasure that shot through him like electric charges. He gulped great lungfuls of air and tasted their mutual arousal. His senses were on overload and his eyes saw the most memorable scene he thought he was ever likely to experience. He indulged and feasted on Kakashi's body, eyes roaming, fingers making hurried caresses over that feverish skin. The man was gorgeous, all sleek, sinewy muscle and hidden power. Kakashi was so purely masculine and Itachi could feel him everywhere. He dragged his nails from Kakashi's flexing buttocks, up the curved line of his back. Hooking his legs around those thrusting hips he did all he could to bring his lover closer. Longing for more, consumed with a need he had never felt before, a wild keening noise fell from his lips. He felt Kakashi jerk uncontrollably at the involuntary sound and next second Itachi's vision burst with stars. Pleasure raced through his veins and he came with a loud heartfelt cry that he couldn't have prevented even if he had wanted to. Itachi's body spasmed, his walls squeezing around Kakashi's thick length. The guttural moan from above him as his partner found his own release permeated Itachi's reeling mind and he looked up through a euphoric haze to see Kakashi's features twisted into the most vulnerably open expression. It made his heart clench and he reached up to pull Kakashi in for another of those mind blowing kisses. Their mouths melded together fiercely, the kiss becoming more languid as their heart rates slowed in the post-orgasmic exhilaration. As Kakashi withdrew Itachi stifled the whimper that tried to escape his overused throat; he didn't think he'd ever been that vocal about anything before.

But his self control was slowly seeping back even as Kakashi wrapped strong arms around him and held him close, their tired limbs entwined in a mess of bed sheets. They were both sweaty and exhausted but satisfied; Kakashi was beginning to drift to sleep, still pressing loving kisses to Itachi's shoulder. But as much as Itachi wanted to sleep he knew he mustn't. He listened to Kakashi's deep breathing, slow and steady, Itachi could feel his chest rising and falling against his shoulder. A heavy arm was wrapped securely over his own chest and strands of unruly silver hair tickled his neck. Itachi wanted to turn fully into that embrace, nestle as closely as possible and never let go; sleep and be there when Kakashi woke up next morning.

Itachi knew he must leave, and soon before he gave in and attached himself permanently to his senpai. He had known it would be difficult but he had not expected to feel such pain at the thought of never lying with this man again. As the night wore on Itachi still lay beside the man he had known for so many years and yet had never known like this; so peaceful and gentle. He staved off sleep but delayed the moment of parting; caught in indecision. He knew what must be done but that didn't make it any easier.

Slowly Itachi shifted Kakashi's arm from his chest and pushed himself up, not leaving the bed just yet. A picture on the nearby cabinet caught his eye. The captured scene was of him and Sasuke; his otouto was playing in a stream whilst he watched on. Sitting by a tree in the background were their father and Kakashi. Fugaku looked as stern as ever and Kakashi gazed mildly at the laughing boys. Itachi remembered the scene from several summers passed just after he'd been initiated into ANBU, Fugaku had wished to speak to Kakashi, Itachi suspected he had asked the man to make sure he did well. His eyes drifted to Sasuke's smiling face and Itachi found the motivation to stand. It was a reminder of what must be done and why it must be done; he would not allow his otouto to witness the same horrors he had done at the age of 4. He must protect Sasuke, and that meant giving up his own selfish desires.

Itachi gathered his clothes and headed for the bathroom. He didn't want to wake Kakashi by taking a shower, that would have to wait until he was at home for the last time. As he washed his hands Itachi eyed the mirror over the sink. His brother had always left him notes on mirrors when they were younger, messages in breath and light. Puffing hot breath over the cold mirror Itachi wrote his last word to the only man he'd ever loved.

***

Kakashi woke with a luxurious yawn, he had slept incredibly well. He took a moment to appreciate the soft rays of sunlight streaming in through the open window before deciding he needed a shower. Much as he loved being covered in the evidence of last night's tryst he had wallowed in the mess quite long enough. The open window did not trouble him; he hadn't expected Itachi to stay. He wasn't the sort to share a lazy morning and Kakashi was fully aware that Itachi hadn't allowed himself to sleep last night.

As he took a hot shower Kakashi replayed the events of the night a genuinely happy smile on his face. A new day had never seemed so bright and full of possibilities as it did now. With a happy sigh he stepped out of the shower and dried off. While he brushed his teeth he automatically lifted his hand to wipe the foggy mirror but stopped; something was written in the condensation: Sayonara. Kakashi smiled, it seemed like such a strange gesture, Itachi must have known he'd see it this morning. It was somehow much more precious than a written note. Kakashi lowered his hand and left the secret message on the mirror.

***

Itachi stood that evening in the bathroom he shared with Sasuke. He was as ready as he could be, dressed in his ANBU gear, his katana at his back. He had one more thing to do. Breathing on the mirror again he copied the message he had left Kakashi. Maybe his brother would find it, maybe not. It didn't really matter, Itachi didn't even understand why he needed to do it, but he had stopped replying to the messages Sasuke had sent him when he took up his mission and it just seemed important to do this now.

Itachi suspected he had known all along that he wouldn't be able to kill Sasuke, his little brother was too precious to him, but he could still do everything within his power to ensure the boys safety. He was going to make sure neither the Uchiha clan with their selfish war-mongering or the village elders could hurt Sasuke and he would go even further by protecting the boy's rose-tinted view of their clan.

That night he met with Madara as planned. They stood under a blood red eclipse each regarding each other suspiciously. Itachi would rather have done this alone but by involving the ancient Uchiha he hoped to overcome another obstacle that posed a threat to the peace of Konoha. They didn't speak; their plans were already set and there was nothing that needed saying. Madara had expressed a wish to do most of the killing and Itachi had been glad to oblige but had insisted that he was the one who must kill his own family. As the oldest living Uchiha dispatched with their clan Itachi watched the boundaries of the clan’s prison, efficiently dealing with anyone who tried to escape to alert the village of the massacre.

Itachi sensed a familiar chakra signature and positioned himself atop a telegraph pole to see Sasuke return. He seemed to realise someone was watching him and Itachi flickered away as Sasuke looked up at the great red moon. He raced his brother back to their family home. It was time to give his most convincing performance.

Murdering his parents was surprisingly easy, his father condemned him as a traitor with his last breath and his mother begged him not to hurt Sasuke. She needn't have bothered. Their limp bodies lay cooling at his feet as their life seeped across the floor. He carefully avoided stepping in it as he cleaned his katana. The moon lit the horrific scene as Itachi heard his brother's hurried footsteps. Perhaps Sasuke had seen enough on his journey through the main street? With a sudden desire to spare his brother this last nightmare he called out.

"Don't come in, Sasuke!"

And in ran Sasuke, compelled by his brother’s voice regardless of its meaning, a cry of, "Nii-san!" forming on his cold lips.

Inside Itachi knew he was dying. It took all his strength and willpower to stand over their parent’s bodies and lie to Sasuke. The disbelief and heartbreak was etched plainly into Sasuke's contorted face. But he needed to believe it, the pain of this night would be the motivator to drive him onward, to make him into what he must become; an avenger.

With his part complete Itachi left Sasuke standing in the main street feeling his mask shatter as he leapt onto the rooftops. Hot tears burned his red Sharingan eyes. This was the last time he'd ever be himself, from this moment his act must be flawless; no one could ever know the truth. But the pain was nearly unbearable. He was leaving everything he had ever valued. Itachi had always tried to distance himself from love and this was why. Love in the shinobi world was painful.

"I will kill you!"

Itachi's head whipped around in surprise, momentarily forgetting the shameful tears that fell without his control. He hadn't expected Sasuke to follow him and reacted in the only way he could; knocking the boy unconscious with his sharingan. Sasuke crumpled sideways and Itachi hurried to scoop him up. He returned to the main street and left his otouto there amidst the blood stained bodies. Hopefully he wouldn't remember their last encounter too clearly, the trauma should see to that.

***

The next day rumours spread through the village like wildfire. But Kakashi heard none of them; he had been training since the early hours of the morning and had been out of contact. After a pleasant shower he glanced once more at the message still etched on his mirror and decided to pay his colleague a visit. It was beginning to rain but Kakashi thought Itachi might like to join him for dinner in the village.

At the entrance to the Uchiha compound he halted in front of red and white tape that adorned the gateway. Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. What had happened here? He vaulted over the tape and ran past silent buildings, here and there tainted with signs of conflict. The main street was worst for wear, windows broken and lanterns torn. Kakashi's one eye raked over the dried blood that splattered up the walls in several places and the Uchiha crest, cracked where a kunai had hit it. The broken crest was opposite a house he had visited many times.

Entering the silent home was like breaking into a tomb just as the sky began to cry in earnest.

Kakashi didn't touch anything as he explored each room. They weren't trashed like the streets outside, just dead. As he reached the master bedroom Kakashi heard someone else enter the house. He didn't fear being found breaking in but felt he couldn't possibly face anyone right now, so he jumped out of the window. Standing by the window sheltered from the downpour by an overhang he saw Sasuke walk into the room. The child was sopping wet and shivering but appeared not to notice. He was completely silent as he knelt beside a dark stain on the floor. He caressed the wooden floor beside the dried blood with loving hands, seemingly not daring to touch it. Kakashi saw the boy's small fists clench in anguish.

"I will kill you," he whispered vehemently, the promise hanging in the still air, "Nii-san."

Kakashi gasped and bolted from the scene before Sasuke could discover him. 'Nii-san'? Surely Itachi wasn't responsible for this? Kakashi fled in no particular direction his mind racing with possibilities; how he could have misheard; how Itachi could have been wrongly accused; how this could all be part of some horrific nightmare. Finding himself back at the place where he had first kissed the Uchiha prodigy, Kakashi halted. He was breathing hard, not from exertion but a rising panic. He tried to cool his mind and think logically. What reason would Itachi have for committing murder? Of course the boy disliked his father but surely not this much?

He needed the facts so Kakashi sprinted back to the village to find anyone who could tell him the details. He decided to start at the hospital, that was surely where any survivors would be. Kakashi didn't have to look very hard. As he strode into the waiting room a nurse ran up to the reception desk reporting that Uchiha Sasuke was missing from his bed and asking if he'd left this way.

"He's the only survivor and you can't even keep an eye on him whilst he sleeps!" cried the flustered receptionist.

'Only survivor...' It wasn't simply murder that had occurred at the Uchiha compound last night, it was a massacre.

The nurse was apologising profusely, insisting she had only left for a moment. But the receptionist shushed her. "I'll look the other way, this once, but you better find him fast before Matron realises! And while you're at it ask if they've found the older brother."

"Oh no I don't think so, I was talking to Nurse Miyu and apparently everyone's pointing the finger in his direction. So I reckon he's long gone!"

Kakashi backed away. He had his answers. Itachi had committed mass murder or was at least suspected of it. Kakashi didn't want to believe that Itachi was capable to murdering his family but he had worked with the man for long enough to know that Itachi was more than proficient in the art of killing. Still he had always considered himself to be close to Itachi, not as close as Sasuke of course, but he would have hoped that he'd picked up on something. Itachi was better than anyone at hiding his true emotions and Kakashi had been fooled.

Or had he? Perhaps there had been signs and he had merely discounted them? Kakashi liked to think he was a bit more attentive than that. But there had to be a reason why he hadn't wanted to look at Kakashi's sharingan that night and the tension between Itachi and his father had been increasing rapidly. This had probably been a long time coming. It had been planned and Itachi had known exactly what he was going to do. He always did and Kakashi trusted that Itachi had a reason for it.

The greatness of the Uchiha clan was finished and there was only one survivor. Itachi had made himself an S Class criminal, to be killed on sight. And now he was gone. Kakashi knew now that what he had taken as the beginning had in fact been the end. To Itachi, their first and last night had been a goodbye.

If they ever met again they would face each other as enemies.


End file.
